1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device, and particularly relates to an illumination device with a fire-fighting function.
2. Description of Related Art
Illumination devices are necessary for daily use in home, office or other public places. The illumination device installed at a ceiling can generate high brightness efficiency in order to provide light for people. Hence, the illumination devices are mostly installed on ceilings.
In addition, fire-fighting sprinklers are usually installed with a fire-fighting pipe system in a building. Hence, when fire accident happens, a sensor in each fire-fighting sprinkler can sense the fire and the fire-fighting sprinklers can spray water from the fire-fighting pipe in order to extinguish flames.
However, the designs of illumination devices and fire-fighting sprinklers are separated, and the structure of the fire-fighting pipe system is complex. Hence, the design and maintain costs are increased.